Those who are in favour with their stars (traduction)
by BerlinExpress
Summary: Leurs étoiles s'alignent dans chacune de leurs vies, mais parfois elles s'alignent plus parfaitement que d'autres. Cinq vies dans lesquelles Kurt et Blaine se sont aimés, et une dans laquelle ils ont été amoureux.


**Bonsoir :)**

**Pour m'excuser de l'attente que certains d'entre vous subissent quant au dernier chapitre de IIKM, j'ai décidé de vous faire patienter en traduisant un petit OS Klaine! Le thème est d'ailleurs d'actualité... :)**

**Enjoy!**

**La VO se trouve ici : s/9683321/1/those-who-are-in-favour-with-their-sta rs**

* * *

**1. Kurt a 6 ans; Blaine a 43 ans.**

Kurt eut peur la première fois qu'il rencontra Blaine.

Les autres hommes du magasin lui étaient familiers. Tommy et Lou venaient chez lui tous les lundis soir pour regarder le football et Alex était quasiment un gamin. Parfois quand le magasin n'était pas trop bombé, lui et Kurt s'asseyaient et faisaient des coloriages.

Mais Blaine était nouveau. Il avait l'air calme, les sourcils froncés et il avait un air effrayant et quand il s'approcha d'eux Kurt essaya de partir dans l'autre direction, tirant sur la main de sa mère, mais celle-ci sourit simplement et le fit taire, l'emmenant avec lui.

C'est alors que Blaine posa la clé qu'il avait utilisé et s'agenouilla devant Kurt, et son visage barbu s'illumina d'un grand sourire et Kurt pensa à combien il avait été stupide. Blaine n'était pas effrayant du tout

Blaine était son nouveau meilleur ami.

Blaine jouait au chat et à la souris et à cache cache avec lui, il jouait même aux poupées et à la dînette. Blaine avait une femme du nom de Lydia qui était très gentille et très belle et qui faisait des cookies à Kurt dès qu'il venait chez eux. Blaine l'appelait mon chéri et lui racontait des blagues qui faisaient rire Kurt jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mal au ventre. Blaine le tenait dans ses bras quand il pleurait car les garçons de l'école l'avaient encore embêté, et il répétait tout le temps à Kurt qu'il était spécial.

La mère de Kurt adorait Blaine, mais quelques fois son père avait une drôle d'expression sur le visage quand ils passaient du temps ensemble. Quand Kurt eut treize ans, son père le prit à part et lui suggéra maladroitement que peut-être, maintenant qu'il grandissait, il n'était plus nécessaire d'être aussi câlin avec le plus vieux.

Kurt sourit et en rit. Blaine était la meilleure chose de sa vie, parfois la _seule_ bonne chose. Il ne ferait jamais de mal à Kurt. Pourquoi son père ne pouvait-il pas voir ça ?

* * *

Quand Blaine rencontra Kurt, il sentit quelque chose se tordre et se presser dans son cœur. Il avait toujours aimé les enfants et avait toujours regretté de ne pas en avoir eu, même si Lydia en valait la chandelle. Mais ce garçon avait quelque chose de _plus_.

Pour une raison inexplicable, dès qu'ils se virent pour la première fois, Kurt devint la personne la plus importante dans la vie de Blaine.

Kurt était un garçon si simple à aimer, mais l'aimer était dur. Il était différent – différent d'une façon qui rappelait à Blaine sa propre enfance, différent d'une façon qu'il savait que les autres enfants de l'âge de Kurt n'apprécieraient ou ne comprendraient pas. Il était entré dans le magasin en pleurant un nombre incalculable de fois.

Blaine remarquait les regards que Burt lui lançait quand Kurt sautait directement dans ses bras en rentrant de l'école. Peur, confusion, jalousie. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour l'empêcher d'offrir au garçon toute l'aide qu'il pouvait.

Quand Kurt grandit, les larmes devinrent des bleus et Blaine savait qu'il les cachait à son père. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Blaine ne sut quoi ressentir, quoi faire. Il voulait traquer ses gamins et leur flanquer un poing au visage. Il ne voulait pas non plus trahir la confiance de Kurt.

Blaine voyait tout, savait tout. Il sut que Kurt se fit voler son premier baiser. Il regarda Kurt développer un béguin sur le jeune de 19 ans que Burt avait engagé. Il était là pour le premier rencard de Kurt, et c'était Blaine qui était venu le chercher chez un inconnu une nuit, après que Kurt l'ait appelé à moitié ivre, pleurant et n'étant plus innocent. La nuit où son père était mort d'une crise cardiaque, Blaine avait installé Kurt dans sa chambre d'ami après qu'il ait trop pleuré, et il avait été incapable de résister à l'envie de poser un baiser sur le front du plus jeune avant de quitter la chambre pour téléphoner à sa mère. Quand Kurt se maria trois ans plus tard, il l'amena fièrement jusqu'à l'autel à la place de son père.

Si ces choses faisaient souffrir le cœur de Blaine d'une façon défendue, il essaya de ne pas trop s'y attarder. A son âge, il avait appris à accepter le fait que certaines choses ne pouvaient simplement pas être comprises.

**2. Kurt est un busard; Blaine est un lapereau.**

Voler était la chose que Kurt préférait, et ce qu'il aimait encore plus était voler seul. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas les femelles avec lesquelles il volait. Rachel et Mercedes lui avaient été spéciales chacune à leur façon, tout comme Quinn, sa partenaire actuelle. C'était juste que cela ne semblait pas naturel de s'accoupler avec elles. Il n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que les autres mâles, il le faisait car c'était ce que les mâles busards faisaient.

Kurt pensait avoir parcouru un peu plus de soixante dix kilomètres, ce qui lui faisait au total presque cent cinquante kilomètres aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas mangé beaucoup – seulement une petite souris qu'il avait trouvé – mais il avait espoir, alors qu'il s'approchait de son nid, que Quinn ait rapporté quelque chose qu'elle serait prête à partager.

Chanceux, il la trouva en train d'encercler quelques lapereaux. Ils étaient piégés, impuissants, galopant frénétiquement pendant que Quinn se régalait de ce qui avait dû être leur frère ou leur sœur. Une vague de fierté parcourut Kurt, accompagnant les affres de la faim. Il avait choisi sa partenaire judicieusement Quinn serait une bonne mère pour leurs petits une fois que les œufs auraient éclos.

Il s'approcha, lui donnant tendrement un coup de bec pour signaler son arrivée et retourna rapidement son attention sur leur repas. Il en restait trois et Kurt les regarda un par un – est-ce qu'il voulait le plus gros, ou peut-être le plus effrayé ? Il pensa que Quinn apprécierait peut-être plus leur peur que lui.

Mais alors qu'il se tourna vers le dernier – tout petit, en boule dans un coin et tremblant comme une feuille – quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Il se rapprocha, passant le bout de son aile sur le dos de la créature jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Il était en fait vraiment beau, pensa Kurt, et il se reprit immédiatement parce que c'était de la _folie_. Les lapins, s'ils étaient assez petits, étaient de la nourriture, purement et simplement. D'ailleurs, celui là n'avait pas l'air particulièrement différent de ses frères et sœurs si ce n'était par sa taille. Alors pourquoi l'estomac de Kurt se retourna à l'idée de déchiqueter l'animal?

Kurt recula, essayant d'oublier cette pensée, mais les yeux le suivirent. Kurt se rendit compte que le lapin n'avait plus l'air effrayé. Il avait l'air...plein d'espoir ? Fixé ?

Fixé sur quoi ? Sur _Kurt_ ?

Il y eut un bruit de craquement alors que le bec de Quinn s'enfonça dans sa nouvelle victime et Kurt tressaillit, la sensation de nausée s'intensifiant. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il se rua sur le petit lapin, le prit plus doucement qu'il n'ait jamais prit une proie et s'envola aussi loin et aussi vite que possible.

Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais son instinct chercha un endroit sûr. Choisissant le premier endroit sans danger qu'il repéra, Kurt les ramena au sol, posant le petit animal sur l'herbe et se blottissant contre lui.

Ça n'avait aucun sens, mais Kurt commença à reconnaître le sentiment qui grandissait en lui – un sentiment qu'il n'avait ressenti qu'une fois, pour ses parents, et ce n'était pas pareil du tout.

De l'amour.

La nuit tombait et Kurt avait toujours faim, mais il mit ça de côté alors que le lapin se blottissait sous ses ailes. Au matin, il chercherait un autre groupe de lapins loin de son nid et le laisserait là-bas, en sécurité.

Pour l'instant, Kurt chérit précieusement la sensation de l'avoir contre lui.

**3. Blaine est fiancé à la sœur de Kurt.**

Son épouse arriva au début du printemps, accompagnée de son frère et de quelques serviteurs. C'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Adrianna était magnifique, les cheveux auburn, des yeux bleus éclatants et un sourire perpétuel sur le visage.

Son frère était encore plus magnifique.

Blaine avait toujours su par qui il était le plus attiré, et il avait toujours su que cela ne changerait pas les fonctions qu'il devait remplir. Dans le passé cela avait été une chose facile à oublier – même pendant les six mois où Sebastian, héritier de maison des Dalton, était resté à la maison et avait poursuivi Blaine avec sa confiance égocentrique et son agressive détermination.

Mais Kurt était différent, et Blaine ressentait pour lui plus que de l'attraction.

Au début Blaine essaya d'éviter l'autre homme, mais cela se releva impossible étant donné que Kurt avait le devoir de jouer le chaperon pendant que lui et Adrianna faisaient connaissance. Par conséquence, les deux hommes apprirent qu'ils partageaient les mêmes goûts dans différents domaines et ils finirent par développer une profonde amitié qui s'étendit au delà de leur lien commun avec la sœur de Kurt. Le soir, Kurt chantait (il avait la voix d'un ange) pendant que Blaine l'accompagnait à la viole et Adrianna au luth. Presque tous les matins, Kurt et Blaine montaient sur leurs cheveux pour parcourir les nombreux pâturages du domaine.

Adrianna était excitée et les encourageait à passer du temps ensemble.

Blaine était anxieux.

* * *

Kurt était résigné.

Blaine et Adrianna s'étaient mariés en juin et la cérémonie avait été magnifique.

Fin août, Kurt devrait retourner au monastère.

Les quartiers de Kurt avaient été déplacé directement en face de ceux de Blaine le jour du mariage pour qu'il reste plus près de sa sœur. Quand il l'entendit crier dans la nuit, il ferma les yeux et imagina que c'était lui.

Le lendemain les yeux noisettes de Blaine trouvèrent les siens pendant le petit déjeuner et Kurt sut qu'il avait pensé la même chose.

Leurs promenades du matin continuèrent, à la surprise de Kurt. Quelques fois ils trottaient l'un à côté de l'autre et parlaient. D'autres fois, ils allaient au galop. Blaine gagnait presque toujours, mais Kurt avait prétendu que c'était parce qu'il avait l'avantage d'avoir élevé le cheval. Kurt ne mentionna le monastère qu'une fois et Blaine attrapa sa main et la tint plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Kurt en fut reconnaissant. Il voulait se souvenir de la sensation des doigts de Blaine emmêlés aux siens pour le reste de sa vie.

Les jours passaient trop rapidement et le cœur de Kurt devenait de plus en plus lourd à l'idée du départ. Adrianna le remarquait à chaque fois, elle le prenait dans ses bras et lui rappelait qu'ils se reverraient.

Ils n'avaient pas prévu d'aller faire du cheval le jour du départ de Kurt, mais au matin il trouva une note sous sa porte.

_Une dernière fois, s'il te plaît. Ce soir._

Il n'y avait pas de signature. Kurt n'en avait pas besoin.

* * *

Blaine attendait à l'extérieur des écuries avec les deux chevaux sellés, plein d'énergie et d'anticipation.

Il ne prévoyait rien. Il savait que c'était inévitable.

Ils ne parlèrent pas en entrant dans la forêt, là où les arbres étaient si près les uns des autres que les chevaux pouvaient à peine passer. Kurt ne lui posa pas de question quand ils s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière, quand Blaine l'aida à descendre de son cheval.

Il gémit quand Blaine le pressa contre l'arbre et l'embrassa. Le baiser était avide, remplit des mois de refus, de convoitise et d'anticipation, mais aussi désespéré car c'était la dernière fois.

"Est-ce que tu peux vivre avec cette culpabilité?" murmura Blaine contre ses lèvres.

"Je m'en repentirai bien assez tôt," répondit Kurt, haletant et Blaine ne l'avait jamais entendu parler aussi bas. Il s'arrêta, puis continua, "même si je ne le penserai pas."

Blaine chercha les yeux de Kurt, et quand il reprit la parole sa voix était lourde de remords. "Après ce soir, je ne pourrais plus t'appeler que mon frère."

Le sourire de Kurt était à la fois ironique et triste, et Blaine le parcourut du doigt. "Dans une quinzaine de jours, tout le monde m'appellera comme ça."

Il n'y eut pas d'autres mots – seulement de la passion qui les porta jusqu'au crépuscule.

* * *

Après ça il y eut des visites et des enfants et des prières quotidiennes. Ils vécurent, aimèrent, rirent et passèrent leurs années ensemble comme de vrais frères.

Ils étaient bons à faire semblant.

**4. Kurt adopte Blaine.**

Kurt était allé à l'animalerie pour s'acheter un chat.

Ce n'était pas ce avec quoi il était parti.

* * *

Blaine était un chiot seul. Le reste de ses frères et sœurs avaient été adopté il y a deux jours, et il commençait à perdre espoir et à penser que personne ne voudrait de lui. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? Il savait qu'il était plus petit, plus banal que Mason qui avait des tâches oranges sur sa fourrure ou qu'Haylee qui avait de beaux yeux verts. Mais il pouvait être gentil, il pouvait être meilleur qu'eux!

Cela faisait neuf jours qu'il était là – peut-être dix, c'était dur de compter – et Brittany, la blonde pétillante qui travaillait au magasin, venait juste d'ouvrir. Blaine aimait Brittany. Elle avait l'air de sentir qu'il était triste et elle lui faisait pleins de câlins avant de partir à la fin de la journée.

Il se recroquevilla dans un coin de sa cage, posant sa tête sur ses pattes avant alors qu'une femme tenant la main d'un garçon blond passa rapidement devant lui, ils jetèrent leur dévolu sur un Chihuahua dans l'autre cage. Cette journée se déroulait exactement comme les précédentes.

Les heures passèrent lentement, comme toujours. Vint l'heure du déjeuner. Blaine put sortir une fois en début d'après midi pour jouer avec une adolescente, mais elle se disputa au téléphone et la personne à l'autre bout du fil refusa de lui donner la permission de le ramener à la maison et au final elle partit en pleurant. Ça ne le dérangeait pas – la fille était assez sympathique mais ses ongles avaient été trop rugueux quand elle l'avait caressé et il ne la sentait pas vraiment.

Blaine vit Brittany s'approcher de la porte pour tourner la pancarte « fermé » et il soupira.

C'est à ce moment qu'il vit l'homme.

Il était plus vieux, peut-être quarante ou cinquante ans, mais Blaine pensait qu'il était très beau pour un humain. Blaine n'avait jamais vu un homme comme lui – fin, des traits élégants, des yeux bleus éclatants, de drôle de vêtements qui pourtant assemblaient le tout. Ses oreilles se dressèrent quand Brittany le fit entrer, essayant de suivre la conversation.

"J'ai bien peur de ne plus avoir de chatons pour aujourd'hui Monsieur, mais il y a quelques vieux chats. Lord Tubbington m'a juré hier qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment dans la mafia!"

L'homme avait l'air aussi confus que Blaine se sentait, mais il hocha quand même la tête, et Blaine sentit son cœur s'alourdir. Évidemment qu'un homme comme _ça_ était une personne à chats.

Pourtant, ses yeux scannèrent chaque cage alors que Brittany l'emmenait au bout du magasin où se trouvaient les chats, et Blaine essaya de lisser sa fourrure et de redresser son corps pour paraître au mieux de sa forme, osant à peine espérer.

C'est alors que les yeux de l'homme rencontrèrent les siens, et Blaine eut l'impression que son cœur sortit de sa poitrine.

L'homme ne détourna pas le regard.

"Qui est-ce?" demanda-t-il à Brittany, arrêtant tout mouvement.

Brittany sourit. "C'est Blaine. Le dernier de sa litière...l'avorton, le pauvre. Il est très amical et adorable, voudriez-vous le voir Mr...?"

"Kurt," répondit-il, enlevant enfin son regard de Blaine pour le tourner vers la blonde. "Et oui, j'aimerais beaucoup."

Blaine essaya sans succès d'empêcher sa queue de remuer et son corps de trembler d'excitation, un aboiement lui échappa malgré ses efforts mais l'homme lui sourit – un sourire que Blaine ressentit dans tout son corps.

Il le faisait se sentir comme _chez lui_.

**5. Kurt est victime d'un tragique accident ; Blaine est l'infirmier assigné pour s'occuper de lui.**

Blaine avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour s'endurcir quand on lui avait dit sa nouvelle affectation. _Il a à peu près ton âge_, avait dit son patron, _C'est une tragédie, vraiment_. _Il est complètement paralysé, et ses cordes vocales sont endommagées donc il ne peut pas parler. Le pauvre est piégé dans son propre corps._

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de se préparer à ça. Mais Blaine se présenta tout de même chez les Hummel chaque jour avec un sourire sur le visage. C'était son travail, et plus que ça, c'était___qui il était__._

Mais il n'était pas en pierre. Parfois il apercevait les vêtements fabuleux dans le placard de Kurt, beaucoup fait main, ou le scrapbook sur sa table de chevet avec le titre « Lié à Broadway » écrit en lettres de magazines, ou les photos de Kurt en train de chanter avec ses amis, et il ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de monter.

Ce n'était pas le plus dur. Le plus dur arrivait tous les jours, à chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient. Quelque chose traversait Blaine et cela ressemblait à une promesse – une promesse qu'il savait ne jamais pouvoir respecter. Les yeux de Kurt étaient bleus et brillants et _morts_, et le désespoir à l'intérieur de ceux-ci compressait la poitrine de Blaine et menaçait de l'avaler tout entier.

Blaine aurait aimé plus que tout au monde qu'ils aient un autre moyen de communication au delà des clignements d'oeils qui voulaient dire oui ou non.

Tous les jours il s'asseyait à côté de ce garçon et lui lisait quelque chose ou jouait de la musique. Il le nourrissait, lui faisait prendre son bain, l'habillait et l'aidait dès qu'il en avait besoin. Il essaya de ne pas remarquer combien le corps de Kurt était toujours aussi beau ou à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, honteux.

Blaine détestait son travail autant qu'il l'adorait.

* * *

Coincé. C'était la sensation la plus horrible du monde, et maintenant c'était la réalité de Kurt.

Il avait seulement vingt ans. Comment il était censé supporter d'être _comme ça_ pendant soixante, soixante dix ans de plus ?

Blaine rendait ça encore pire, car Blaine lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'il avait toujours voulu ressentir. Mais maintenant c'était du gâchis.

Et pourtant, cela valait quand même un peu le coup, de se réveiller tous les matins et de savoir que Blaine serait là.

Mais ce n'était toujours pas assez.

Ils avaient un système. Cligner des yeux une fois pour oui, deux pour non.

Plusieurs mois après, un jour comme un autre, Blaine lui demanda "un comprimé?" (pour la douleur)

___Non._

"Deux comprimés?"

___Non._

Blaine sourit, et Kurt savait qu'il pensait qu'ils jouaient. Sa réponse resta la même malgré le fait que le nombre augmentait.

Finalement, avec un petit rire, "quoi, tu veux que je te donne toute la boîte?"

___Oui._

Blaine fronça les sourcils.

Kurt savait que Blaine savait qu'il ne jouait pas.

* * *

Blaine cogita toute la nuit, réfléchissant à ce que Kurt lui avait dit.

Il avait entendu parler du suicide assisté bien sûr. Ils l'avaient rapidement étudié à l'école. Blaine ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, mais il savait que c'était illégal.

Il savait aussi que Kurt souffrait tous les jours.

Il savait – le ressentait au plus profond de lui – que dans une autre réalité, il aimerait Kurt d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait pas dans celle-ci.

Mais comment tout prendre en compte ?

Le matin suivant, Blaine arrêta Burt avant que celui-ci ne parte au travail.

"Mr. Hummel," dit-il doucement, craignant ce qu'il allait dire mais se forçant tout de même. "Je pense que vous devriez savoir qu'hier Kurt m'a dit...que, il m'a dit...je pense qu'il veut se suicider."

Burt se figea, plongeant son regard dans sa tasse de café.

"Mr. Hummel?"

Mais Burt secoua simplement la tête.

Blaine l'avait déjà demandé, mais il avait besoin de l'entendre une nouvelle fois. "Il n'y a vraiment aucun espoir pour lui?"

Burt le regarda, ses yeux bleus – si semblables à ceux de Kurt – remplis de larmes. "Non, mon garçon," dit-il de façon monotone. "C'est irréversible."

Blaine se mordit la lèvre et s'appuya sur la table. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Blaine laissa Kurt tout seul, installé en toute sécurité dans son bain, pour aller s'occuper du ragoût qu'il préparait pour le dîner.

Quand il revint pas plus de cinq minutes plus tard, Kurt était déjà parti.

Blaine essaya de le réanimer.

Il aurait dû essayer un peu plus.

**1. quelques fois elles s'alignent parfaitement**

Kurt se réveilla avec les rayons du soleil qui traversaient la baie vitrée et se répandaient sur leurs corps, la peau chaude pressant contre son dos et la sensation des boucles sur sa nuque, le sentiment pertinent de confort et de contentement qui avait été trop rare dans sa vie et qu'il avait appris à chérir.

Il s'étira prudemment, voulant s'attarder et se prélasser aussi longtemps que possible. Il se retourna et appuya son nez contre celui de Blaine et passa une jambe par dessus sa hanche, caressant d'une main le dos de Blaine et plus bas, pressant le parfait bout de chair qu'il y trouva et Kurt en était toujours émerveillé, même après treize ans ensemble. Trente ans et il était toujours convaincu du fait que les fesses de Blaine étaient les plus belles sur Terre.

Après autant de temps passé ensemble ils avaient développé une sorte d'attachement familial que Kurt avait appris à aimer. Blaine était de la famille il avait sa place ici. Ils étaient attachés; leur relation, aussi usée qu'une vieille chaussette, traversait les générations.

Mais en dessous de ça et par dessus tout il y avait quelque chose de plus – quelque chose qui avait été instantané, quelque chose d'ancien, même si à chaque fois que cela traversait Kurt cela restait excitant, nouveau et irrésistible.

Quelque chose avait tilté il y a des années sur ces escaliers, le moment où leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés et que le sourcil de Kurt s'était arqué sous la surprise, reconnaissant quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas complètement. Un déjà vu, peut-être, et c'était effrayant tellement c'était intense.

Maintenant Blaine se tortillait contre lui, une main venant frotter ses yeux et il les ouvrit enfin, ses yeux d'une couleur noisette si familière et cela se produisit une nouvelle fois et Kurt ne s'en lasserait jamais, de ce lien incroyable, inconcevable, indescriptible qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que Blaine..

* * *

..le regardait dans les yeux, et c'était bouleversant, ce besoin de se rapprocher de cet homme et de ne jamais le laisser partir.

Blaine avait toujours voulu trouver sa place quelque part, mais il ne l'avait jamais trouvé – pas dans sa propre famille, pas dans son ancienne école, pas même dans celle là, même s'il devenait un expert dans l'art de faire semblant.

Le garçon était pâle et magnifique, ses doux yeux bleus, complexes et pleins de sentiments – un sentiment que Blaine sut instinctivement s'accorder à ce qui lui pressait la poitrine, mais cela n'avait aucun sens. Cela ne pouvait pas être si simple. Cela n'avait jamais été simple avant. Blaine s'était habitué à ne pas trouver sa place.

Quand il tendit sa main et que le garçon la prit, le poids de ses doigts avaient été une toute petite chose, mais Blaine aurait voulu ne jamais la lâcher.

Il ne comprit pas pendant longtemps, mais il y eut un moment et il comprit enfin.

C'était comme si les étoiles s'étaient alignées, de la façon la plus parfaite qu'il soit, et Blaine trouva les mots.

"Oh, te voilà," avait-il dit à Kurt. "je te cherchais depuis toujours."

* * *

_Klaine is eternity._

_A bientôt!_


End file.
